The present invention relates generally to scroll-type machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scroll-type compressor incorporating a muffler assembly mounted to the non-orbiting scroll within the discharge chamber of the compressor.
Scroll machines in general, and particularly scroll compressors, are often disposed in a hermetic shell which defines a chamber within which is disposed a working fluid. A partition within the shell often divides the chamber into a discharge pressure zone and a suction pressure zone. In a low-side arrangement, a scroll assembly is located within the suction pressure zone for compressing the working fluid. Generally, these scroll assemblies incorporate a pair of intermeshed spiral wraps, one or both of which are caused to orbit relative to the other so as to define one or more moving chambers which progressively decrease in size as they travel from an outer suction port towards a center discharge port. An electric motor is normally provided which operates to cause this relative orbital movement.
The partition within the shell allows compressed fluid exiting the center discharge port of the scroll assembly to enter the discharge pressure zone within the shell while simultaneously maintaining the integrity between the discharge pressure zone and the suction pressure zone. This function of the partition is normally accomplished by a seal which interacts with the partition and with the scroll member defining the center discharge port.
The discharge pressure zone of the hermetic shell is normally provided with a discharge fluid port which communicates with a refrigeration circuit or some other type of fluid circuit. In a closed system, the opposite end of the fluid circuit is connected with the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell using a suction fluid port extending through the shell into the suction pressure zone. Thus, the scroll machine receives the working fluid from the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell, compresses this working fluid in the one or more moving chambers defined by the scroll assembly, and then discharges the compressed working fluid into the discharge pressure zone of the compressor. The compressed working fluid is directed through the discharge port through the fluid circuit and returns to the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell through the suction port.
Various methods and devices have been developed which function to attenuate or eliminate any noise generated by the operation of the scroll machine. When the scroll machine is used as a compressor in both refrigeration, as well as air conditioning and heat pump applications, it is particularly advantageous to maintain the lowest operational noise level as possible. Accordingly, the continued development of scroll machines and their fluid systems has been directed to reducing the operational noise levels of these machines while still maintaining the extremely efficient operation for which scroll machines are well known.
The present invention resides in the discovery that attaching a muffler directly to the fixed scroll of the scroll machine provides surprisingly good sound attenuation.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.